


Trying to find 6 FanFics

by RiverDragon



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Miraculous Ladybug, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29175105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverDragon/pseuds/RiverDragon
Summary: Not actually a story but a fanfic search
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

I skimmed a couple of Miraculous Ladybug stories to see if I wanted to read them later while waiting for updates. However now I can't remember the stories titles so I thought to just ask:

1\. Marinette enters her classroom where she find's her classmates were going to have a birthday party for her. However Lila made up a lie about her grandma dying so they gave her the cake and all the gifts including Luka's which was a lucky guitar pic he made into a necklace. Later in the story Lila is on the house boat, Luka confronts her about the necklace which she breaks after a conversation.

2\. Marinette transfers to a new school to get away from Lila and the class. She makes new friends possibly the Quantic Kids. Their is a group of rich kids Marinette compares the leader to Chloe. Marinette sees the leader at a cafe working as a waitress, after a chat she finds the rich girls family has lost a lot of money and doesn't want her friends to know yet. Later the rich girl shows up at her house to take her to her family party as people their will know about the money loss, she doesn't want her friends to overhear. The final thing I remember is that as Marinette walks by the cafe at some point Lila is their and starts to bully her while rich girl is pouring her coffee. Which rich girl then 'accidentally' spills on Lila's lap.

3\. I think this is Fanfiction. Marinette bullied by her classmates wakes up to find she is friends with the Quantic Kids, engaged to Felix, Fu is her uncle and leader of the order.

Thanks for any help.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another 3 stories to find

Hey back again with another 3ish stories to find 

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles  
After Casey dumps April for calling Donnie's name at a certain moment she goes to Raph for help winning Donatello.

The Loud House  
Originally started reading this on Fanfiction. I have been looking, posted in the forum back in Aug and the category in Feb but no luck so far. What I remember is as follows : Set during the Luck episode Lincoln was kicked out/ran away and wanted help so he figured he'd go to one of his sister's friend's he considers Maggie but figures she'll still be mad about her birthday party so he decides to go to Sam's. On his way he's bitten by a dog, passes out just outside Sam's house, where Sam and her dog find him. She stitches up his wound her self because her family is away and she doesn't want to involve authorities. At one point he makes some soup and sandwiches for them. Meanwhile Luna was going to see Sam but stops when she finds out Lincoln is missing, the Loud's search for him. At some point Luna goes to her bands hang out spot. Where she meet's her band mates (minus Sam) and OC. Lately Luna, Sam have been drifting apart, Luna and OC have been growing closer. They talk for a while then have relations. During which Sam tries to contact Luna only for OC to answer the last call and tell her Luna's busy and to stop calling or something. 

Also does anyone know if any of the punzelsanna story posts out their are actually the full stories specifically Table for Three.

Thanks in advance.


End file.
